Sitting on Her Throne
by iamrotting
Summary: Elsa stole Anna's chocolate and never admitted to it and when Anna found out... Elsa had to accept her consequence. (elsanna) smut one-shot
1. Chapter 1

"Elsa... do you have anything to say?" I asked.

Elsa was on her knees before me, breathing unstable with her eyes caressing my legs. She gulped.

"No," she whimpered.

I smirked, leaning in so that I could tilt her dirty, lust eyes up to me. I took her chin in my hand, fingers massaging her sweet, pale skin.

"You've stolen my chocolate, didn't admit that you did when I asked and now... you're like this because the chef spilled everything for me. Don't I get something in return... an apology... something you can make up for?" I asked, whispering into her hot ears.

"I-I'm the queen, you don't—"

"Oh yeah, you are!" I laughed, sitting back. I looked around me, sighing. "But I'm the one who's sitting here. Your—no, my throne. And here you are, the _queen_ on her knees before me. Humiliating, isn't it?"

She stayed quiet.

"You are the queen, but guess what Elsa? You're nothing but merely a peasant—my pet at night."

"Please... Anna..."

My eyes darken, tilting my head and had my fist support me. "Please... what?"

She started crawling to me, lips biting and I smiled, loving the sight of the vulnerable girl's hips swaying, her thigh exposed from her little slit. Her hands were on my knee, eyes so dark that it was black.

"Please... give me back my throne," she whispered.

I smiled wickedly, fingering her beautiful fringes back like a good girl. "Earn it," I replied, huskily.

With a hitched breath, she leaned in, wishing that she could kiss me but I leaned back against the seat, watching her moan in desperation.

"Strip," I said. And immediately she started stripping herself from her icy dress. I stared, admiring the pale, snowy white curves she acquired, the full breasts she had and just by looking at the two mounds, I was salivating. She was begging quietly, rubbing her thighs together and she was desperate for a touch. Wetness sparkled between her thighs, dripping like a waterfall. Oh, how dirty and wet.

"A-Anna..."

"Haven't I taught you not to call me by my name, pet?" I looked up from her delicious curves to her eyes. I could see the fear inside of her, the arousal and oh, I loved every single moment. "Twice in a row already, my pet, have you noticed?"

"No..." She shook her head.

"No, who?"

"No... Your majesty."

I smiled. Good girl, I thought. I slowly started spreading my legs, lifting my skirt up. "Kiss," I commanded. She quickly figured it out and got down on her knees. Her gentle fingers quickly wrapped around my ankle, worshiping it with the touch.

She took my shoe off as I made myself comfortable, watching her rip my stockings off.

Elsa started kissing my big toe, tongue swirling around it every now and then. It was hard to surppressed my moans. I bit my finger hard, leaving red marks.

The sound she made as she kissed with her opened mouth amused me. She started sucking, cheeks hollowing as she continued.

And she was staring at me.

She knew how to weaken her mistress.

"Hmm..." I hummed. Elsa was kissing her way up now, letting her tongue glide thoroughly up to my inner thigh. She pried my legs open even more and she groaned, adoring the view of my exposed flower. And it was dripping wet and I knew that.

Her eyes begged for me to have a taste, to devour her mistress to heaven—

Our eyes met, fucking each other.

"Please... mistress..."

I smiled. I wasn't going give her that chance.

I closed my legs, just as she backed away, startled with the movement.

I patted my lap. "You haven't even gotten your punishment yet, why are you so excited?" I chuckled and slowly my expression blackened. "On my lap."

With a slow nod, she got on my lap, sitting down on me with her legs on both side.

"You're going to get spanked so lie on your stomach."

She did just that, whimpering as she looked back to me.

"Don't you dare turn your head around," I commanded. She turned to the window and slowly, I trailed my fingers from her naked back, tracing the line in the middle as gently as I could ever get. I heard her sigh fondly, fists hardening on the arm rest and—

 _Smack!_

She gasped, groaning and already, there was red on her skin. I began caressing her softly, soothing the sting so that I could begin again with a new set of pain.

"Count," I said.

 _Smack!_

Another gasp and a whimper.

"Count!" I shouted loudly.

 _Smack!_

"Three!"

"Start over!"

 _Smack!_

"One!"

 _Smack!_

"Two!"

 _Smack!_

"Three!"

And by the time I got to the twentieth time, she was just moaning and groaning for more. My palm ached and her ass was beat red. I sighed, letting my hand fit on her red mound and it fit just right, my other hand laying on her back, leaving red marks as I left little scratches here and there.

I let her rest for a while before I took her in my arms and let her sit up straight on my lap.

She hissed once, letting herself support her weight my on shoulder.

I looked up to see her eyes in need for release. Sweet juices were dripping down her thighs and to my lap.

"You want release?" I asked, taking waist in my arms. She bit her lips, pondering. It wasn't a trick question.

So she nodded.

"Then finish me off first."

"Yes... Mistress..."

She made her way down to the floor again, taking a deep breath of my scent when she came close to it. I grabbed a fistful of her hair, watching her watching me. Kisses and licks sprinkled up to my inner thighs, giving both plentiful attention and I sighed. Her moans sounded so satisfying. I closed my eyes and I could feel her breath close to me, teasing me. I wanted her to fuck, but I decided to give her time.

I sensed her worshiping me with her spellbinding eyes, but I didn't care.

I tugged her in. That was a sign and immediately I gasped, feeling her drag her tongue from the bottom up.

I moaned, arching my back as she continued, tongue gliding around and around my sweet little bud. I clutched her hair harder, making sure that I wasn't suffocating her. And fuck! She started sucking hard. I could feel her teeth, but I didn't care, completely blinded with her working tongue.

And slowly, her fingers started caressing the outside of my love hole before pushing one in... and another in. I couldn't hold in the exciting gasp of mine. I was her mistress, but she was conquering me as if I wasn't.

"Elsa..." I sighed, pushing my hips onto her lips and she moaned at the sweet movement. She began dragging her fingers in and out slowly, making sure that she was pressing on the right spot—and that did it.

With an inaudible gasp, a silent scream and an arched back, she watched me carefully as I began to come. My eyes were shut closed, but I knew she was happy and felt oh so dominant and proud, watching me unravel myself.

I huffed and puffed, heart beating quickly as she got herself on my lap. I grabbed her neck and quickly pulled her into a mouth watering kiss filled with tongue.

She wrapped her arms around my neck, wanting more kisses and that she got. I began caressing her beautiful thighs, up and under to her dripping flower. She was the first to pull her lips away from me, trying to catch her breath. I grinned, licking my lips and ending the trail of saliva attached between us.

"You want your reward?" I asked.

"Yes... please..." she sighed. "Your Majesty..."

I chuckled. "Whatever my pet wants, will get."

Elsa started purring as I kissed her neck, tongue licking, teeth biting and my fingers started working my way past her sex and between her ass. I smiled as I pressed my finger against her love hole and she gasped.

"H-Hey—"

I shushed her with another bit, earning another moan. "Relax," I breathed against her skin. And slowly as she relaxed on me, sighing pleasurably, I was able to move my way into her. Gently, I had myself push in and out of her at a slow pace and I began to increase. She bit her lips, muffling her scream. Yes! I found her spot!

"I want to hear you," I told her. I began dragging my finger in and out, pressing her tight, tight wall.

And she was squirming, gasping and breathing like crazy.

I dragged my other hand down to her clit, stroking it slowly and gently in a circle. I felt her fingernails pressing hard on my skin.

"P-Please... I-I need to—"

I raised my eyebrows. Coming already? Fine, then.

With a gentle peck on her neck, I increased my speed, stroking her harder and faster, pushing her sweet spot harder. She couldn't hold on, couldn't take more than another five seconds and just like that, she screamed blindly, letting her body jerk in every way possible. I was afraid she was going to break her back.

"A-Anna!" she wept.

"Shh... it's okay... you're okay..." I whispered sweetly to her, slowly dragging her orgasm as long as possible.

She began to calm down, finally overwhelmed by the shock. I let her lean on me, eyes closed and breathing soft. I continued to whisper sweet soft nothings to her.

"Elsa...? Queen Elsa?"

Did she faint?

She fell asleep on me. Unbelievable. I snickered, patting her golden hair.

"You can't sleep naked like that, you'll catch a cold... even though the cold doesn't bother you," I whispered. She couldn't hear me anyway. I sighed exhaustingly but completely satisfied and I let myself relax. I wrapped my arms around her protectively, kissing her forehead.

"Good night, my Queen."


	2. Chapter 2

Requested by the amazing one and only Spooths.

* * *

After a long, exhausting day of greeting guests from all kingdoms and dancing multiple rounds on the crowded dance floor, I ended up getting pushed down to the fluffy mattress by the force of my own darling sister.

"Uh… Els?"

She shushed me, sitting on top of my stomach, a finger pressed against my lips. "Hush, dear sister…" So I stayed silent, watching her chuckle by herself. I looked at her confusingly and wondered if she was drunk from her rosy cheeks. I swallowed and teal eyes shifted downwards to see her dress shifting up and her milky smooth skin of her thighs coming to greet me, the moon reflecting the paleness of her beauty.

Her fingers came up to my chin, my eyes finally meeting hers, drunk, dark, and wicked.

"Hey, hey, having fun staring?" she whispered, giggling like a little girl.

I flushed, clearing my throat. "U-Um… W-What are you—"

"You can stare more if you like but I think you'd want to do something better. Than. That."

Gods.

"Right?" she whispered, and I could feel her breath as she came closer to me.

Before I could even answer her, she brought me into her preciously lips and she was warm against me. I slid my hands down and over to her thighs, taking a perfect handful of her softness. She moaned into my lips, fingers playing with her skin. Her bun fell lazily over her shoulder as a braid and it was impossible for me to unbraid the perfect hair so that I could engulf my fingers into the hundreds of golden strands.

She sighed through the tender kiss and when she sat back up, fingers caressing my cheeks, my eyes widened. Elsa lifted her skirt up. I almost choked on my saliva, seeing her with nothing to cover up her womanhood. Did she take off her underwear that quickly that I hadn't noticed or had she gone crazy and gone commando throughout the night of intense partying?

Elsa had a wicked smile on her face and I feared for what she was going to do next.

Slowly she crawled up to me, butt naked and now I was just staring right at her little gold pubes and her glistening sex with her legs on both sides of my head, keeping me in place.

Nervously, I chuckled. "E-Elsa… what—"

"Want to have a taste?"

My eyes widened. _Wait what? Hold up, what's happening? Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god, oh my—_

And her tangy lips were down on mine as I shut my eyes for a few intense seconds. She grinded against me, my tongue slowly reaching out for her sex. I felt her shiver so I opened my eyes once again to see her looking down on me with such darkened eyes. With her expression like that, biting her lips with her fingers combing my hair gave me such a rush of want. And I craved for her.

"Anna…"

My hands slowly came up to grab her ass, lightly squeezing and she hummed. Her hand pressed down on my stomach, supporting her own weight. But I continued, keeping my lips and tongue in motion. Lips kissed her pubes and down to her clit, sucking lightly at the little nub. Tongue swirled around the little nub and, up and down her slit. And god, her moans and taste were delicious.

Her fingers in my hair tightened. I smiled inwardly, knowing that I was doing great.

"God… Anna…" she sighed as I stuck my tongue in her, circling in her in any way possible. "Oh… god… f-fuck…"

I raised my eyebrows, staring up at her. A queen cursing in bed? How odd. Yet, it was the most delightful thing to hear.

She began rolling her hips and I hummed frustratingly as I tried to still her, tongue running up and down as fast as humanly possible. I began sucking on her clit after hearing her gasp. I restrained myself from holding her in place but I could already feel _it._

I quickened my pace, sucking and circling on her clit hard and fast and soon enough, she grabbed my head and pushed me against her hot sex, moaning my name out loud and clear. Her cunt was constantly dripping with her juice and I drank, hoping that I wouldn't choke and I had to hold her still from shaking so much.

Elsa was exhausted, breathing hard as she plopped down on top of me, arms embracing me. Her heart beats were so fast and so loud that I was able to feel it. She looked up, smiling like a child and I smiled back.

"Thanks," she mouthed.

"You're welcome, your majesty," I giggled. I moaned, feeling her fingers caressing the skin of my throat and slowly, her lips was skimming softly down on me. Goosebumps formed and I was getting chills from her cold breath.

And suddenly I felt her smile as she reached towards my sensitive ear. I had to hold myself from moaning so I bit my lips. My heart raced. Oh, what now?

"I should… return the favor…" she whispered and backed away to look at me. Her eyes were dark, filled with pure lust and oh, how I loved those eyes. I really wondered if she really was drunk this time. "… Don't you think?"

Gulping, I looked away from her.

"I take that as a yes, then."

My eyes widened. "W-What—" She suddenly crashed her lips against mine, her soft desirable tongue reaching out for mine. My eyes rolled back, unable to fight back. She pressed her body against me, her arms hugging my waist and I was in heaven.

"Mm…" I moaned— "Oh fuck!" I screamed, rolling my hips against her when I felt a hand crawling down between my legs, fingers tentatively gliding up and down my wetness. I whimpered and all my attention was given to her lips on my neck, her teeth puncturing my redden skin.

"Oh baby girl…" she whispered, her hot breath melting me.

Closing my eyes, I let her kiss my lips as I hugged her body.

"Elsa…" I sighed. "More… please…"

"…More…?" she whispered, a tongue gliding up my ear and I shivered, echoed out a 'yes' to her. She chuckled, her fingers slowly moving up to my clit. "You're so wet, baby girl…" she whispered. "What am I going to do with you…?"

"F-Fuck me…" I replied, biting my bruised lips. She kissed my jaw in response.

It was hot and it was getting hotter as her fingers circled my little bundle of nerves, harder with each round. Quickly I grabbed Elsa's arms to hold. "E-Elsa... oh fuck…" I moaned, letting her silence me with a kiss. Oh but it was impossible. I groaned louder, sensing her middle finger circling right against my entrance.

"Oh baby…" she whispered against me, her lips brushing on me. Her darkened stares intensified and I was throbbing, aching for her love—her lust… her desire. I looked down to her lips, breathing through dense, heated air. Her pace increased.

"E-Elsa… oh god… Hah…" I moaned, tilting my head up, gripping onto her like I was holding on for my dear life. Oh but this wasn't enough. More… I wanted more.

As if she realized what I wanted, she plunged a finger—two fingers inside of me. I gasped loudly, opening my eyes filled with tears to see her staring back at me, her blue eyes dark and lustful. Her fingers, slick and wet with my juice, started pressing up against my wall.

"E-Elsa! F-Fuck!" I gasped, hips in the air, head pressed down to my pillow. She hugged me, kissing my ear. Her sweet, sweet whispers had me come undone. My body jerked through the electrifying tingle, screaming out for her fingers. "E-ELSA!" I moaned loudly, gripping onto my pillow as I came undone.

"Shh… I've got you… I've got you…" she whispered, her words soothing me down, her fingers slowing down.

Exhausted, I closed my eyes and let my arms drop to my sides. She kissed my forehead, but I was too tired to realize that she did.

"I love you, beautiful," she husked out, fingers running through my crimson hair.

I smiled and lightly kissed her lips. "I love you too… even more when you're drunk."


End file.
